


This Was Going to be Named Something Clever but Ahh Well

by gallifreycallsnow



Series: Naruto's Hilarious Screw-Up [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, I mean the time traveling bit worked, Swearing, Time Travel, but Naruto needs to be more specific in the future, im not sorry for this at all, im still cackling, sort of, this was hilarious to write, watch out for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreycallsnow/pseuds/gallifreycallsnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto wakes up and, gleefully, realizes that the time traveling seal has worked. Upon arriving at the training grounds to meet up with his team, he realizes that Sasuke is acting strange. Unable to confirm whether he has also successfully returned, he invites Sasuke over to his place after training. Oddly enough, Uchiha Itachi also arrives at his apartment and starts accusing Sasuke of being an impostor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was Going to be Named Something Clever but Ahh Well

Upon arrival to the Training Grounds, he saw Sakura quietly sitting next to Sasuke and shooting him odd looks. Sasuke was also sitting down, leaning against a tree, his hands clasped together on his thighs and his head leant backwards, seemingly very relaxed. Nothing out of the ordinary so far, Naruto thought with apprehension. Maybe he was the only one who had travelled in the past after all. 

“Hiya Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!” he greeted them as usual. Sakura gave him a wave and a small smile and Sasuke just opened his eyes and nodded. 

“Good morning, Naruto-kun,” Sasuke replied softly, before resuming his relaxed stance. 

Naruto froze momentarily but forced himself to continue walking. “Maaa, maaa Sasuke-teme! How come you’re being all nice today?”

Sasuke seemed to tense but replied, “Manners are very important, Naruto-kun.”

Naruto looked at him oddly but shrugged. “Sure. As long as you don’t call me a dobe anymore.”

“That would be very rude,” Sasuke agreed and settled down again. The conversation seemed to have ended without much sign as to whether Sasuke from the future was talking to him or not. If anything Naruto seemed to have travelled to an alternate past, where bizzaro-Sasuke was very polite and well-mannered. 

Naruto sat down next to Sakura and leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Is it just me or is the teme acting very… strange?”

Sakura shrugged. “I don’t know but I think it’s very nice of Sasuke-kun to try and be a bit nicer to people. Of course, he was always perfect to begin with but I’d like to think his sharp edges have softened a bit.”

Naruto stared at her. “You’re no use,” he huffed and crossed his arms, prepared to wait for Kakashi. 

After half an hour of waiting, Sasuke spoke again, this time with a question. “When is our sensei going to arrive?”

“You know Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura replied, shaking her head. “If he’s not at least two hours late something’s wrong.”

Sasuke hummed to himself and went deep in thought. “The education standards have fallen, it seems. Senseis should not get away with this kind of behavior.”

Sakura laughed nervously. “I’m sure Kakashi-sensei is a very busy man.”

“No. He is just lazy,” Sasuke said with a deep frown on his face. “I shall go get breakfast and will be back in an hour.”

That being said Sasuke got up and started walking away. Even his walk seemed different. Whereas the normal Sasuke would walk with a slight slouch and his hands in his pockets, Naruto noticed that this Sasuke walked with his back perfectly straight and his hands by his side. 

Besides him, Sakura was swooning. “He is so cool!”

Naruto rolled his eyes. Something was definitely up. 

 

It took an additional hour and a half for Kakashi to arrive. Sasuke had already returned, holding a stick of dango in his left hand a cup of sweet smelling tea in his right. Naruto frowned. 

“I thought you didn’t like sweet things, teme!”

“I thought I’d give them a go,” Sasuke replied loftily. He took a sip of the tea. “Quite acceptable.”

Naruto shook his head and proceeded to ignore him, preferring to play with his kunai instead. After a few shots towards a tree (Kage or not, Naruto was still pretty bad at the basics), Sasuke got up and made his way towards his blond teammate. 

“You’re holding it wrong,” he observed. 

“Why do you care?” Naruto asked, eyeballing his best friend. 

“I don’t,” Sasuke replied, but settled down next to Naruto. “Your thumb is in the wrong position and when you’re throwing it you’re flicking your wrist too hard.” Sasuke placed a guiding hand on Naruto’s and positioned the blond’s fingers correctly. “Try now, but with less force.”

Naruto shot a suspicious look at Sasuke but did as instructed anyway. The kunai hit bulls-eye and embedded itself in the tree. 

A small, gentle smile made its way on Sasuke’s face and Naruto was blown away at how foreign that expression looked on his friend’s face. “Thanks, teme,” he said, getting up to retrieve his kunai. 

“It was no problem,” Sasuke replied, and returned to his tea. 

Things had more or less continued in the same manner until Kakashi arrived. The silver-haired teacher pitted them against each other and pulled Sakura to the side to work on her stamina. Sasuke didn’t seem very enthusiastic to fight, oddly enough, as him and Naruto were notoriously competitive and constantly strove to outfight each other. 

After a few spars, Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke. “Teme, are you holding back on me?”

“Of course not,” Sasuke replied blandly. 

“You do seem to not be performing as well as usual, Sasuke,” Kakashi observed. “You haven’t gone for any of Naruto’s openings and I haven’t seen a Katon from you yet. Is there something wrong?”

There was a moment of silence from Sasuke in which he seemed to be weighing his words. “I do not feel very well, Kakashi-san. May I be excused?”

A glimmer of suspicion passed through Kakashi’s eye, but he seemed to ignore it and instead said, “But of course! If my cute little student needs to rest, he should!”

Sasuke seemed to be slightly surprised at Kakashi’s reply to his request, but he nodded either way and started making his way back into Konoha. 

Naruto took the opportunity. 

“Oi, teme! I’ll come over to your place after training so you can show me more of that kunai technique!”

Sasuke froze momentarily before nodding and quickly making his way home. 

 

After training was done, which was quite boring without Sasuke’s usual competitiveness and biting remarks, Naruto skipped all the way to Sasuke’s apartment, which was in quite a modern and impressive building. Uchiha, Naruto supposed, had a lot of money, and politicians wanted to make sure they cashed in on that by ensuring they live in nothing less than luxury. 

He took the stairs up to the third floor and cheerfully knocked on Sasuke’s door. “Teme, open up!”

Sasuke opened the door quickly and welcomed him in. “Would you like some tea or something to eat?” he asked graciously. Naruto eyed him oddly but said, “Do you have any ramen?”

Sasuke thought for a few seconds and replied, “No, I don’t think so. I do have some rice balls, if that interests you.”

“Nah, I’m good.” With those words Naruto took his shoes off and threw himself on Sasuke’s armchair. Sasuke took a seat on the futon opposite it, crossing his legs. 

“So, what can I help you with, Naruto-kun?”

“Well, you were acting a bit odd today and I wanted to make sure everything was alright!” Naruto declared. 

A smile ghosted on Sasuke’s lips. “Thank you for checking, I am fine. Did you need help with your kunai throw?”

“That’d be – “ Naruto was interrupted, as in that same moment a blur flew through Sasuke’s open window, and another Sasuke crash-landed face-first into the wall. Naruto and Sasuke blinked. 

The second Sasuke got up and his Sharingan was spinning furiously. “Naruto! What did you do?!”

“What did I do? What did you do? There’s two of you!”

“I can see that,” the second Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth. 

“I prefer him, actually,” Naruto continued. “So polite, so nice.”

“It’s because he’s got no clue as to what I’m actually like!” the second Sasuke replied venomously. 

“Well, how do I know you’re the real you?” Naruto asked, “This Sasuke was here first.”

“Let me ask you just one question, Naruto,” the second Sasuke started, getting his face close to Naruto’s. “What were your landing parameters for the sealing jutsu?”

Naruto froze. “How do you know about that?”

“Because you pulled me with you,” second Sasuke hissed. 

“Then, if you’re you,” Naruto said, turning and pointing at the original Sasuke who was still sitting cross-legged on the couch, calmly looking at the scene in front of them, “Who’s he?”

“Answer my question first,” second Sasuke said, grasping Naruto’s collar. “What were the parameters?”

“Um. Well, for you, they were ‘Uchiha, dark hair, two Sharingan eyes, Konoha shinobi’. Why?”

“You didn’t for once think,” second Sasuke clutched at Naruto’s collar even tighter, “that there is more than one Uchiha with dark hair and two Sharingan eyes who is a Konoha shinobi?”

“Um,” Naruto said, “no?”

Second Sasuke released Naruto and formed a handsign. He disappeared in a plume of smoke and in his place was a very angry looking Uchiha Itachi. He pointed his thumbs at himself. “Who’s got two thumbs and is a loyal Konoha shinobi? This guy!”

The Sasuke on the chair then intervened. “I am a missing nin.”

“Like fuck you are,” the Itachi scoffed. “You never deserted, you little liar!”

“I’m confused,” Naruto said. “I don’t remember Itachi ever being this sarcastic.”

“That’s because he’s not, I am!” Itachi said angrily.

“I’m still confused,” Naruto confessed.

“Understandable,” Sasuke said softly. 

“You!” Itachi thundered and pointed at Sasuke. “Shut up! And you!” Itachi said, and pointed at Naruto. “I am Uchiha Sasuke. You idiot put me in Itachi’s body, and now he is inhabiting mine. What is wrong with you?!”

A few seconds passed as Naruto processed the information, time in which Itachi furiously discarded his Akatsuki cloak on the floor and sat on an armchair, massaging his forehead with his fingers. 

Suddenly, Naruto gasped. “So – you – teme?!” he asked incredulously, looking at Itachi. 

Itachi began slow clapping. “Congratulations. You got it. Here is your prize. It’s nothing. Have fun.”

Naruto ignored the sarcasm and looked at the very calm Sasuke to his right, and it clicked. “So you – he is – “

“My brother, congratu-fucking-lations,” Itachi bit out.

Naruto could only stare at the Uchiha brothers in light shock as what had happened registered. 

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> im really not sorry for this  
> maybe I'll write some more for this series  
> but then again maybe not


End file.
